Unbekanntes Gefühl
by Nagi Naoe
Summary: Alles fängt damit an das im Hotel ein Bett zu wenig ist und Kai, Ray seins anbietet!
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Unbekanntes Gefühl   
Serie: Beyblade  
Autor: Nagi Naoe  
Pairing: Ray Kon x Kai Hiwatari  
Warnung: lime, lemon (in späteren Kapiteln)  
  
Und noch ne extra Warnung. Ich hab ne 6 in Zeichensetzung... also bitte drückt   
ein Auge zu, ich weiß selbst, wie schwer ein Text zu lesen ist, der die Kommas   
an der falschen Stelle hat...aber ich kanns halt nicht anders!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern ihren Erschaffern, ich mache   
kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic, ich habe sie nur aus spaß geschrieben.  
  
Bemerkung: Die Kapitel sind alle extrem Kurz und kommen auch direkt   
hintereinander, ich hab sie mehr oder weniger für mich gemacht, damit ich weiß, um was   
die einzelnen Abschnitte der Geschichte sich drehen.   
Auch ist das meine erste Fanfic die ich über Beyblade schreibe, also bitte gnade! ^^  
  
  
-~*~-  
Kapitel 1: Bettmangel!!!  
-~*~-  
  
„RAY!" Tyson stieß einen erfreuten Schrei aus, als er seinen Freund erkannte,   
der gerade nach Mr. Dickinson, dass Zimmer betreten hatte. Kai verdrehte nur   
genervt die Augen, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und ertrug Tysons Geschrei nicht.   
  
„Jungs, wir haben ein kleines Problem!" Der ältere Mann schob Ray, weiter ins   
Zimmer herein. Kai stieß sich von der Wand ab „Deswegen wollten sie uns noch   
einmal sprechen? Dann machen sie es bitte kurz, ich will ins Bett!"   
  
Mr. Dickinson nickte und räusperte sich laut. „Nun wie ihr seht ist Ray hier,   
obwohl er normalerweise schon in Amerika auf uns warten sollte. Die Maschine   
musste wegen des schlechten Wetters landen und Ray ist nun in der selben Stadt   
wie wir."   
  
Max legte den kopf schief „Und wo soll da das Problem sein?" er verstand nicht   
ganz, was der ältere Mann überhaupt wollte.   
  
„Nun ich hab ein Zimmer zu wenig gebucht und, nun ja, jetzt hat Ray keine Platz,   
wo er übernachten kann!"   
  
Tyson schaute von einem zum anderen „Hmm... ja, das ist wirklich blöd!" Er   
kaute an einem Fingernagel.   
  
Kenny meldete sich zu Wort „Können sie nicht einfach noch ein Zimmer, hier im   
Hotel, buchen?"   
  
Mr. Dickinson schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, du musst wissen Kenny, hier findet   
gerade eine Beyblade Meisterschaft statt, hier ganz in der Nähe, und die   
Hotelzimmer sind alle ausgebucht!"   
  
Max nickte nun verstehend „Ja, das ist ein Problem, dass würde heißen, das Ray,   
bei einem von uns im Bett schlafen müsste, aber..." er schaute zu den Betten „...die   
sind extrem eng!"   
  
Der ältere Mann nickte „Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, ein luxuriöses Hotel zu   
buchen, weil wir schließlich nur einen Tag hier bleiben und dann weiter nach   
Amerika fliegen."   
  
Kai schloss die Augen und hörte sich noch einige Minuten an, wie die anderen   
diskutierten und versuchten eine Lösung zu finden. Schließlich wurde es ihm dann   
doch zu bunt und er öffnete die Augen wieder.   
  
„Er schläft bei mir!" mit diesen Worten, setzte er sich in Bewegung ging an   
Mr. Dickinson vorbei und schob Ray, vor sich her, aus Tysons Zimmer heraus.   
  
Ray der die ganze Zeit über, in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, merkte nichts   
und lies sich schieben, vor Tysons Zimmer fing er allerdings an zu zappeln.   
  
„Verdammt Kai, du kannst mich doch nicht so rumschieben wie ne Puppe!" Kai   
schenkte ihm einen seiner Killerblicke und Ray verstummte.   
  
Der blauhaarige Junge setzte sich in Bewegung und ging in die Richtung in der   
sein Zimmer lag. Ray folgte ihm schweigend.   
  
-~*~-  
Kapitel 2 : Kais zweites Ich  
-~*~-  
  
Tyson schaute immer noch verblüfft, in Richtung Zimmertür. „Was ist den mit   
dem los?" Max zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Kai verhielt sich schon lange so seltsam.   
  
Früher, hatte er kaum gesprochen und sich einen Dreck um den Rest des Bladebreakerteams   
gekümmert und jetzt, bot er Ray sogar einen Platz in einem, überaus engen, Hotelbett an?   
  
Er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass Kai so was sagen würde wie:   
„Macht das unter euch aus und lass mich in ruhe!"   
Hatte sich ihr Anführer, so sehr verändert?   
  
Oder lag alles nur um Ray? Sobald es um den Schwarzhaarigen ging, verfolgte   
Kai ihr Gespräch interessiert, obwohl ihn sonst, alles kalt ließ. Auch war er, die ganze Zeit   
schlecht gelaunt gewesen, da Ray nicht bei ihnen, sondern bei seinem Volk war, um den   
dort lebenden, einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Die Bladebreakers sollten dann schließlich,   
in Amerika, wieder auf Ray stoßen.   
  
Kais verhalten, in der letzten Zeit, war höchst seltsam.   
  
Kai kramte in seiner Tasche und förderte, den Schlüssel hervor. Er ging, die letzten Schritte,   
bis zu seiner Zimmertür und schloss auf.   
  
Ray folgte ihm, er sagte kein Wort, sondern war wieder in Gedanken versunken.   
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein „Du Kai, ich muss noch mal zurück!   
Meine Tasche steht im Zimmer von Mr. Dickinson und da sind meine Klamotten drin."   
  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und seine Tasche holen gehen, als er von Kai festgehalten   
wurde. Ray blinzelte „Ist...ist noch was?" fragte er verwirrt.   
  
Kai zog ihn hinter sich her ins Zimmer „Du kannst Sachen von mir haben, wir haben   
die selbe Kleidergröße!" Ray schluckte und nickte leicht.  
  
Warum hatte er, die ganze Zeit über, das Gefühl flüchten zu müssen?   
  
Ray zuckte die Schultern. Das Licht wurde eingeschaltet und die beiden gingen, bis zur   
Zimmermitte.   
  
Dort ließ Kai ihn los „Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad, oder willst du?" Ray schüttelte den Kopf   
„Ähm nein, geh du ruhig. Wo sind den deine Sachen?"   
  
Kai ging zu einer Tasche und kramte eine weile in ihr herum. Nach kurzer Zeit legte er einen  
Schlafanzug, mit kleinen Beyblades drauf, auf das Bett.   
  
Ray kicherte und Kai wurde rot „Wenn du noch was brauchst, sag bescheid!" meinte er   
chließlich und verduftete, schleunigst, ins Bad.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige kicherte noch eine weile und schaute auf den Schlafanzug, er lächelte   
leicht.   
  
Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass Kai, gegenüber dem Team, immer mehr auftaute.   
Er kümmerte sich richtig, um das Team und vor allem, um ihn.   
  
Manchmal hatte Ray das Gefühl, Kai würde Mariah am liebsten umbringen, wenn sie mit   
ihm sprach.   
  
War Kai etwa eifersüchtig?   
  
Ray schüttelte, wieder von einer Kicherattacke geschüttelt, den Kopf.   
Kai und eifersüchtig auf ein Mädchen?   
Niemals!  
  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging er zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu, bevor er   
sein Oberteil aufknöpfte und sich danach, sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
  
-~*~-  
Kapitel 3: Überwältigt von einem unbekannten Gefühl  
-~*~-  
  
(zur selben Zeit im Bad)  
  
Kai schüttelte den Kopf, er schaute in den Spiegel und bemerkte wie rot er war. Beschämt   
schaute er weg, Ray hatte ihn ausgelacht!   
  
Er hat nicht gelacht, sondern gekichert! meldete sich, eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
Das, ist das selbe, dachte sich Kai und schluckte schwer.  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge schaute sein Spiegelbild erneut an, er war noch nie wegen einer   
anderen Person rot geworden!   
  
Warum konnte er, in Rays Gegenwart, sein Pokerface nicht aufrecht erhalten? Warum   
machte der schwarzhaarige alles Kaputt? Wieso?   
  
Es gelang nur Ray, ihn so in seiner Konzentration zu stören, dass er, nicht mehr so   
teilnahm- und Gefühllos war, wie sonst.   
  
Kai war verwirrt und er fragte sich, ob es richtig war, Ray in sein Zimmer zu bringen.   
  
Was wenn dieser erfuhr, dass Kai, nicht immer so kühl war, wie er immer tat? Er würde   
es sicher Tyson und Max verraten und dann, würde ihn niemand mehr ernst nehmen!   
(Anm: ¬_¬ Tja Kai und seine Probleme!! *kopfschüttel*)  
  
Ich muss mich beherrschen! Ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn   
ich nicht genauso kühl zu ihm sein kann, wie zu den anderen auch!  
  
Kai grinste in sein Spiegelbild und verließ, nach weiteren Minuten, das Bad wieder.   
„So du....." Er brach ab.   
  
Ray war gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Er war nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet und   
beugte sich gerade übers Bett, um an die Schlafanzughose zu kommen.   
  
Wieder schoss Kai die röte ins Gesicht. Beherrsch dich Kai! Er ist ein JUNGE, er hat   
das selbe wie du!   
  
Ach du hast auch so einen knackigen Po? Kai ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf   
und betrachtete lieber Rays schönen Körper.  
  
---  
  
„So du..." Ray schreckte leicht auf, als Kai wieder hinter ihm, in den Raum kam.   
  
Er war gerade dabei sich die Schlafanzugshose zu angeln, als Kai reinkam und ihn   
erschreckte, dadurch verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, mit einem leisen Aufschrei,   
aufs Bett.   
  
Schnell, rappelte er sich wieder auf und blickte zu Kai. „Was hast du gesagt?" Er kratze   
sich verlegen am Kopf. Ray lächelte, er hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, das Kai, hochrot war.   
  
„Du.... ähm... das Bad.... du kannst!" Kai stammelte nur undefinierbare Wortfetzen   
und beschloss lieber die Klappe zu halten, anstatt sich noch mehr zu blamieren.   
  
Ray nickte verstehend und zog sich schnell die Schlafanzughose über. Dann ging er ins   
Bad und machte sich Bettfertig.   
  
---  
  
Sobald Ray verschwunden war, ging Kai zum Bett. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
  
Verdammt! Wie kann ich nur so blöd sein? Ich fange vor nem halbnackten Typ an zu   
stammeln, wie ein kleines Kind! Er wird mich für total bescheuert halten!!!!  
  
So verhält man sich halt, wenn man verliebt ist, Kai! Kai riss die Augen auf, als dieser   
Gedanke, und die Erkenntnis, ihn traf.   
  
Verliebt?!?! In Ray???? Das war absolut absurd! Und doch, er hatte noch nie, ein ähnliches   
Gefühl, bei jemandem anderem gehabt. Ist das Liebe?  
  
Ja du Blödmann! piepste die nervige Stimme wieder /Ach halt doch die Klappe und   
lass mich in Ruhe!/ dachte Kai sich, und grübelte weiter.  
---  
  
So das waren erst mal die ersten drei Kapitel. Wer mehr lesen möchte kann gern meine  
HP besuchen *schleichwerbungmach* Sie ist zwar noch lange nicht fertig aber da  
findet man beispielsweise weitere Kapitel zu der Story *nach oben deut, und noch eine   
andere Story "Geständnis" mit dem Slash Pairing Kai x Ray x Max. Geht einfach auf  
www.nagitierland.de.vu   
  
Neue Kapitel gibts wenn ich zeit hab sie on zu stellen....-.- 


	2. Kapitel 4 6

-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 4: Ein erster Kuss!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Ray kam nach einigen Minuten wieder zurück in das Zimmer. Als er Kai sah,   
  
wurde ihm ein bisschen mulmig.   
  
Er hat doch irgendwas! Ich hab ihn noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen! Er sieht   
  
richtig hilflos aus! (Anm: Kai und hilflos? nicht wirklich -.- sorry das er so ooc ist...)  
  
Ray ging auf Kai zu und setzte sich neben ihn und legte leicht eine Hand auf die   
  
Schulter seines Freundes. Er wollte fragen „Was ist?" aber dazu kam er nicht.   
  
Kai sprang, wie von Sinnen, auf und schaute Ray entsetzt an, so als ob er ihn   
  
gebissen hätte.   
  
„Kai? Was?" Ray war irritiert von Kais verhalten! Der sonst so gefasste Junge   
  
war total durch den Wind. War irgendwas passiert, was er nicht mitbekommen   
  
hatte?   
  
Immer noch stand Kai da, nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. „Oh Gott! Mach   
  
so was nie wieder!"   
  
Ray hob elegant eine Augenbraue „Hmm... was soll ich nicht mehr tun?" Er   
  
verstand nicht ganz, was er angestellt hatte.   
  
Kai verlor die Beherrschung „Du sollst mich nicht noch mal so erschrecken!"   
  
schrie er fast.   
  
Ray wich zurück, warum war Kai den plötzlich so sauer? „Sorry Kai, war keine   
  
Absicht" um Kai nicht noch weiter zu reizen, beschloss Ray sich auch noch das   
  
Beyblade Schlafanzug Oberteil anzuziehen und zu schweigen. Er schlüpfte in   
  
das Hemd und fing an die Knöpfe zu schließen.  
  
Kai beobachtete ihn dabei. Ray war das erst ein bisschen unangenehm, aber dann   
  
gefiel es ihm das Kai ihn so eindeutig musterte. Er war gerade dabei den   
  
drittletzten Knopf zu schließen, als Kai auf ihn zukam.   
  
Ray stoppte mit seiner Tätigkeit und schaute Kai verwirrt an „...Was?" Kai   
  
antwortete nicht auf Rays frage, sondern knöpfte ihm die letzten zwei Knöpfe zu.   
  
Ray lächelte „Danke Kai, ist..." weiter kam er nicht, denn da spürte er schon   
  
warme Lippen auf den seinen. Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment erwiderte er   
  
den Kuss allerdings den Kai schon, nach kurzer Zeit, zu intensivieren versuchte.   
  
Sanft fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze über Rays Mund und forderte Einlass den Ray  
  
ihm liebend gern gewährte.   
  
Ray legte die Hände um Kais Hals und kraulte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen im Nacken.   
  
Nachdem sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wegen Luftmangel voneinander trennen   
  
mussten, wussten sie nicht was sie sagen sollten.   
  
Kai war wieder einmal hochrot, was Ray wahnsinnig süß bei ihm fand, und   
  
schaute im Zimmer umher.   
  
Ray tat es ihm gleich und mied unter allen umständen Kais Augen.   
  
Nach unendlichen Minuten in denen es absolut ruhig in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer   
  
war, fand Ray die Stimme wieder. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in dich gefahren ist   
  
Kai, aber..." er überlegte um nichts falsches zu sagen „... mir hat es gefallen" er   
  
wurde genauso rot wie Kai.   
  
Kai schüttelte den Kopf „Aber ich bin ein Junge verdammt!" Kai ballte die Faust.   
  
Ray lächelte traurig „Ist das denn so wichtig? Ich meine, es hat mir gefallen und   
  
es hat dir gefallen! Es liegt an dir, ob du es eine einmalige Angelegenheit werden   
  
lässt!" Kai schluckte „Es hat dir also wirklich gefallen, ja?" in seiner Stimme   
  
schwang Angst mit.   
  
Ray nickte leicht „Willst du ne Nacht drüber schlafen?" fragte er leise, so leise das   
  
Kai es fast überhört hätte.   
  
Der blauhaarige Junge nickte leicht, er war total verwirrt. Er hatte hier gerade   
  
einen Jungen abgeknutscht!!!! Es war sein erster Kuss gewesen! Und mit wem   
  
hatte er ihn gehabt? Mit Ray!!!   
  
Kai drehte sich um und ging zum Bett. Er schüttelte das Lacken auf und machte   
  
das Licht an der Kommode an.   
  
Ray folgte seinem Freund und löschte das Licht als er, am Schalter vorbei auf   
  
das Bett zuging. Er kletterte ins Bett, in dem Kai schon saß und musste feststellen,   
  
dass es wirklich, extrem eng war.   
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 5: Vertrauen  
  
-~*~-  
  
Der Chinese war auch sehr verwirrt, im Normalfall hätte er einen Typen, der ihn   
  
einfach so abknutscht direkt von sich gestoßen. Warum hatte er es nicht bei   
  
Kai getan? Warum war es ihm bei Kai egal und nicht unangenehm?  
  
Kai löschte das Licht doch beide konnten noch lange nicht schlafen.   
  
„Kai?" flüsterte Ray ins dunkle Zimmer da er sich nicht sicher war, ob der   
  
Anführer der Bladebreaker schon schlief oder nicht. „Hmm" kam kurz darauf die   
  
Antwort.   
  
Ray atmete aus, es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten   
  
hatte. „Sag mal ehrlich, warum hast du das eben gemacht?"   
  
Es blieb eine Weile still im Zimmer, erst dann kam eine leise antwort „Ich weiß es   
  
nicht..."   
  
Ray zitterte da die Decken in diesen Betten nur für eine Person konzipiert waren   
  
und so hatte jeder nur ein kleines Stück Decke. Allerdings traute sich Ray nicht   
  
Kai zu fragen, ob er näher an ihn heran rutschen dürfte.   
  
Draußen regnete es immer noch und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es morgen   
  
besseres Wetter geben. Vielleicht müssen wir sogar noch einen Tag länger in   
  
diesem Hotel bleiben, dachte sich Ray.   
  
Er spielte mit dem Ende seines Zopfes, als ein Blitz ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er   
  
gab einen leisen Aufschrei von sich und hing kurze Zeit später halb auf Kai.   
  
Kai hob verwundert eine Augenbraue „Ray? Du..." Ray in seinen Armen zitterte   
  
wie Espenlaub „...du fürchtest dich vor Gewitter?" Er lächelte leicht.   
  
Von Ray kam nur ein kurzes nicken, dass Kai zwar nicht sehen aber spüren   
  
konnte, da Ray seinen Kopf auf Kais Brust gelegt hatte. Außerdem hatte Ray eine   
  
Hand in Kais Hemd gekrallt, wie eine Katze die sich an einem Gegenstand festhielt   
  
um nicht zu ertrinken.   
  
Der blauhaarige schmunzelte leicht, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Ray   
  
solche Angst vor Gewitter hatte. Sicher jeder hatte Schwächen aber Ray konnte   
  
seine neben ihm noch am besten verstecken.   
  
Kai legte einen Arm um seinen zitternden Freund und so schliefen sie langsam ein.   
  
  
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 6: Ein neuer Tag  
  
-~*~-  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Ray verfluchte Tyson dafür, dass er mal   
  
früher wach war und nichts besseres zu tun hatte als auf die Hotelzimmertür Kais   
  
einzuschlagen. Dies tat er nun schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten und so langsam   
  
nervte es wirklich.   
  
Nur das zucken einer Augenbraue zeigte, dass Kai ebenfalls wach war und nur   
  
noch vor sich hindöste. Erst nach weiteren zwei Minuten ununterbrochenem   
  
Klopfens öffnete Kai die Augen.   
  
Er war einen Augenblick verwirrt, als er was schweres auf seiner Brust spürte,   
  
doch nachdem er schwarze Haare gesehen hatte wusste er wieder was los war.   
  
Kai schubste Ray recht unfreundlich von sich runter, ging zur Tür und riss sie auf.   
  
Tyson der gerade mit vollem Körpereinsatz die Türe einbrechen wollte katapultierte   
  
sich damit bis in die Zimmermitte.   
  
Nur langsam erholte sich der hyperaktive Junge von seinem Sturz und schaute sich   
  
um.   
  
Er entdeckte einen verschlafenen Ray, in...... einem Schlafanzug, mit kleinen   
  
Beyblades drauf, und fing an zu lachen.   
  
Allerdings blieb ihm sein lachen im Halse stecken, als er von Kai am Kragen   
  
gepackt wurde und einen Blick zugeworfen bekam, der nichts gutes verhieß.   
  
„Gu...Guten Morgen, lieber Kai..." versuchte er, unter heftigem schlucken,   
  
hervorzubringen.   
  
Kai lies nicht locker, er schaute sich den stammelnden Tyson vor sich an, bevor er   
  
explodierte „ICH GLAUBE, DU TICKST NICHT MEHR GANZ SAUBER!!!!!!   
  
ERST HÄMMERST DU WIE WILD 15 MINUTEN GEGEN DIE ZIMMERTÜR   
  
UND ALLES WAS DU SAGEN WILLST, IST GUTEN MORGEN?"   
  
Ray war schleunigst aus dem Bett gesprungen und befreite Tyson von Kai. Danach   
  
redete er auf Kai ein damit er ein bisschen leiser sprechen sollte, weil sonst dass   
  
halbe Hotel wach werden würde. Dass allerdings, so glaubte er, war eh längst   
  
geschehen.   
  
Kai ließ sich nicht beruhigen, sondern schnappte sich Tyson erneut und beförderte   
  
ihn mit einem tritt in den Hintern vor die Türe aus der er gekommen war, mit einer   
  
Warnung dass er ihn umbringen würde wenn er noch ein mal SEIN Zimmer   
  
betreten würde.   
  
Ray ging zur Kommode und schaute auf die dort aufgestellte Uhr „Hmmm... noch   
  
viel zu früh!" brummte er und ging zum Fenster, um den Vorhang zur Seite zu   
  
schieben. Ihm tat das helle Licht nicht in den Augen weh, doch Kai blinzelte. Es   
  
war ein schöner Tag mit strahlend blauem Himmel. Der schwarzhaarige hatte   
  
nicht erwartet, dass nach so einem Sturm ein so schöner Morgen folgen würde.   
  
Es klopfte erneut an der Zimmertür dieses mal vorsichtig.   
  
Noch bevor Kai reagieren konnte, öffnete Ray. Vor der Tür stand Max hinter ihm   
  
Mr. Dickinson und Tyson.   
  
„Morgen, ich wollten nur sagen, dass wir in einer Stunde, zum Flughafen müssen!"   
  
Max schaute an Ray herunter „Cooler Schlafanzug übrigens!"   
  
Der blondhaarige Junge grinste und Ray wurde rot. Warum sprach jeder, diesen   
  
verdammten Schlafanzug an? „Der ist von Kai!" sagte er kurz und bündig. Kai   
  
flüchtete ins Bad, um den Blicken der anderen zu entgehen.   
  
„Aber ist gut, wir werden rechtzeitig fertig sein!" Max nickte. Mr. Dickinson   
  
meinte noch, dass sie unten im Empfangsaal warten würden und die drei verzogen   
  
sich wieder,   
  
Kai trat nach kurzer Zeit, immer noch rot aber angezogen wieder aus dem Bad.   
  
„Das merk ich mir Ray Kon!" brummte er schlecht gelaunt.   
  
Ray nickte lächelnd „Tu das, Kai!" er ging auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn   
  
sanft. „Und danke, wegen gestern!"   
  
Kai zuckte zusammen „Wegen dem..." Ray schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, weil du   
  
mich beruhigt hast, als es draußen gedonnert hat!" Kai wurde leicht rot um die   
  
Nasenspitze „Ach nicht der Rede wert!" meinte er schließlich und machte sich an   
  
Rays Hemd zu schaffen.   
  
Ray blickte verwundert drein „Was wird das wenn's fertig ist?" wollte er wissen.   
  
Kai nickte zur Kommode und zur darauf stehenden Uhr „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"   
  
der schwarzhaarige nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig, für die Abfahrt   
  
zum Flughafen.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später, waren sie dann soweit.   
  
---  
  
So hier kommen schon die nächsten Kapitel!  
  
Jajaja, ich weiß die Kapitel sind alle viel zu kurz aber dafür gibts ja auch   
  
immer gleich 3 Kapitelchen...-.-   
  
Nagi Naoe 


	3. Kapitel 7 bis 9

-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 7: Kusstraining   
  
-~*~-  
  
Der Chinese grinste in sich hinein „So Kai, wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde. Was   
  
machen wir, denn die Zeit über, bis wir los müssen?" er setzte ein keckes Grinsen   
  
auf.   
  
Kai überlegte aber er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er zuckte die Schultern   
  
und meinte schließlich „Was weiß ich. Mach nen Vorschlag!" abwartend schaute   
  
er seinen Chinesischen Freund an.   
  
Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern spitzte die Lippen woraufhin der blauhaarige   
  
wieder rot wurde.   
  
Nach einer Minute, in der Kai sich nicht bewegt hatte, öffnete Ray seine zuvor geschlossenen Augen wieder „Nun mach schon. Wir müssen an deiner Kusstechnik arbeiten! Du küsst miserabel!" „Ach ja! Du scheinst ja wahnsinnig viel Ahnung davon zu haben! Dann komm her und bring es mir bei" Kai spielte dieses Spiel nur zu gerne mit.   
  
Als Ray ihn bittend ansah (Anm.: *puppydogeyes* na ja, wohl bei Ray eher   
  
*puppycateyes ^^) und erklärte, dass der weg zu ihm genauso lang sei wie der von   
  
ihm zu Kai. Tat Kai etwas, dass er sonst kaum, nein sogar nie tat, er lächelte.   
  
Kai ging auf Ray zu und beugte sich über ihn, wie schon einen Abend zuvor   
  
versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
  
Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder von einander „Und Sensei*! War ich, jetzt   
  
besser?" fragte Kai mit piepsiger Stimme wie ein Schüler, seinen Lehrmeister.   
  
Ray wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her „Ja, mit noch ein bisschen Übung schaffst   
  
du es sicher, Meister darin zu werden." Die beiden Jungs fingen an zu lachen.   
  
(*Sensei = Lehrer)  
  
  
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 8: Ein ernstes Gespräch mit Folgen  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sie lagen zusammen auf dem Bett, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten. Ray lächelte   
  
glücklich, doch Kai schien wie immer nachdenklich.   
  
Das bemerkte der schwarzhaarige, denn er sprach seinen Freund darauf an „Was   
  
ist los Kai? Worüber denkst du nach?" er strich Kai eine Strähne aus der Stirn.   
  
„Ray,..." er überlegte und schüttelte schließlich seufzend den Kopf „...das mit uns   
  
kann nichts werden. Wir beide sind..." „Männer!" fiel ihm Ray ins Wort. Er war   
  
schon ein bisschen sauer und vor allem enttäuscht, dass Kai immer noch nicht mit   
  
seinen eigenen Gefühlen klarkam. „Na und? Das ist doch, in unserem Zeitalter   
  
kein Problem mehr! Willst du deine Gefühle etwa nur wegsperren, weil ich zufällig   
  
das gleiche Geschlecht habe wie du?" Ray sprang auf und ging im Zimmer auf und   
  
ab.   
  
Er wartete darauf, dass Kai antwortete. Doch der blieb still und Ray reichte es   
  
„Na gut, da du mir scheinbar nichts zu sagen hast... dann kann ich ja gehen!"   
  
Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er nahm nichts mit,   
  
da seine Tasche ja eh noch bei Mr. Dickinson im Zimmer stand.   
  
Warum leugnete Kai seine Gefühle? Immer noch?   
  
Ray fand keine Antwort darauf. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zu den anderen zu   
  
gehen, aber er überlegte es sich anders und bog um die Ecke wo Treppe bis aufs   
  
Dach führte.   
  
Auf dem Dach war es, trotz des schönen Wetters, sehr windig doch Ray bemerkte   
  
denn Wind nicht. Er ging bis um Rand und schaute auf die Straße unter sich wo die   
  
Menschen auf der Straße aussahen wie kleine Ameisen. (Anm.: Dann muss ich mit  
  
meinen 1,47 m ja aussehen wie ein Floh! ^^)   
  
Ray allerdings achtete nicht auf das treiben der Menschen auf der Straße sonder   
  
war in Gedanken bei Kai und, dass machte ihn traurig es dauerte nicht lange und   
  
er brach weinend auf dem Dach zusammen.   
  
---  
  
Kai schaute Ray entsetzt hinterher. Er hatte seinen Freund nicht verletzen wollen,   
  
aber merkte der schwarzhaarige denn nicht auf was das hinauflief? Sie waren   
  
Jungs niemand würde ihre Gefühle, ihre Liebe zueinander verstehen!   
  
Der blauhaarige Junge redete sich ein, dass richtige getan zu haben. Er musste   
  
diese Gefühle abtöten, bevor sie überhaupt entstanden. Und doch, je mehr er sich   
  
einredete im Recht zu sein, desto schlechter fühlte er sich.   
  
Nachdem er lange dort gesessen hatte, um zu grübeln erhob er sich. Er schaute auf   
  
seine Uhr und beschloss sich langsam auf den Weg zum Empfangssaal zu machen.   
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 9: Schuldgefühle  
  
-~*~-  
  
Er hoffte, dass Ray ihm nicht zu böse war und, dass sie noch einmal in Ruhe   
  
miteinander Reden konnten bevor sie abflogen.   
  
Kai schleppte seine Tasche nach unten und suchte den Saal nach den anderen   
  
Mitgliedern der Bladebreaker ab und fand sie schon nach kurzer Zeit. Allerdings   
  
sah es so aus, als wäre Ray nicht bei ihnen.   
  
Kai ging zu den anderen und Tyson empfing ihn etwas kleinlaut und mit einer   
  
Entschuldigung wegen des herben Weckdienstes. Kai nickte nur kurz und zeigte   
  
Tyson, dass er verstanden hatte.   
  
Doch er schien nicht ganz da zu sein. Wo war Ray? Diese frage stellte er sich   
  
schon seit er den Saal betreten hatte.   
  
Mr. Dickinson schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte „Sag mal Kai, braucht Ray noch   
  
lange? Wir müssen gleich los!"   
  
Kai riss die Augen auf „Sie meinen, Ray war noch gar nicht hier?" Die drei   
  
anderen, schüttelten den Kopf „Nein war er nicht, warum?" Kai erklärte schnell,   
  
dass sie eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten und Ray daraufhin gegangen war.   
  
Danach ließ er die anderen drei einfach stehen und lief davon um Ray zu suchen.   
  
Wenn die anderen Ray nicht gesehen hatten, muss er noch im Hotel sein! Dachte   
  
sich Kai und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit, er musste Ray   
  
schnell finden es war schließlich seine Schuld, dass der andere weg war.   
  
Und was willst du ihm sagen, wenn du ihn gefunden hast? piepste die Stimme in   
  
seinem Kopf und Kai hielt inne.   
  
Wie sollte er Ray überhaupt gegenüber treten? Sie hatten Streit! Und das nur   
  
wegen ihm! Nur, weil er seine Gefühle zu dem Chinesen unterdrückte!!!   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf! Erst mal musste er Ray finden, dass war jetzt wichtiger!  
  
Kai suchte das ganze Hotel ab, fragte Leute ob sie Ray gesehen hätten. Doch   
  
niemand hatte einen Jungen gesehen, der auf Kais Beschreibung passte.   
  
Schließlich blieb er keuchend stehen und schaute auf die Uhr.   
  
Nur noch 10 Minuten!   
  
Der blauhaarige überlegte, der einzige Ort an dem er noch nicht gesucht hatte,   
  
war das Dach!   
  
Würde Ray da hingehen? Er schlug sich auf die Stirn, natürlich würde er das!!!   
  
---  
  
Hehehe... das war dann Kapitel 7-9, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^_^  
  
Bitte Rewieven!!!  
  
Nagi Naoe 


	4. Kapitel 10 bis 12

-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 10: Entschuldigung, Liebster!  
  
-~*~-  
  
  
  
Schnell eilte Kai zur Tür der Dachterrasse und davor machte er halt. Er musste   
  
zugeben, dass er Angst davor hatte mit Ray zu sprechen, aber sie hatten kaum   
  
noch Zeit!   
  
Kai schluckte und öffnete die Tür. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er seinen Freund   
  
wirklich auf dem Dach sitzend fand. Doch sein Gesicht nahm sofort einen besorgten  
  
Ausdruck an, als er sah dass Ray weinte. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie weinen   
  
gesehen. War er so verletzt? Das hatte Kai doch gar nicht gewollt!   
  
  
  
Kai wusste nicht wirklich was er tun sollte er hatte sich nie sonderlich um die   
  
Gefühle anderer Leute geschert. Er ging auf seinen Freund zu und nahm ihn von   
  
hinten in die Arme.   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Ray erschrak, als ihn jemand umarmte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand   
  
hinter ihn getreten war. Er wusste, dass es sich um Kai handelte denn niemand   
  
roch so gut wie er.   
  
  
  
Der Chinese wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg da er keine Schwäche zeigen   
  
wollte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Kai bemerkt hatte dass er weinte.   
  
  
  
Leise hörte er Kais Stimme „Es...es tut mir leid, Ray!" kam es stockend. Ray   
  
drehte sich langsam in Kais Armen herum und weinte wieder. Kai tröstete ihn so   
  
gut es ging.   
  
  
  
Ray war überglücklich, dass Kai sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte. Er   
  
hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kai doch noch soviel an ihm lag! Ray schluchzte   
  
leise und erschrak ein wenig, als er Kais warme Lippen spürte die seine Tränen   
  
wegküssten. „Du...du hast mich gesucht?"   
  
  
  
Kai lächelte „Das ist doch selbstverständlich! Ich habe dich verletzt, da musste ich   
  
dich einfach suc......!"   
  
  
  
„RAYYYYYYY!!!!! KAIIIIIIII!!!!! WO SEID IHRRRRRRR?????" Tysons nervige   
  
Stimme, ließ die beiden auseinanderfahren.  
  
  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn da wurde unter großem Krawall auch schon die   
  
Tür zur Dachterrasse aufgerissen und ein blauhaariger Schopf, mit Kappe, lugte   
  
um die Ecke. „Da seid ihr ja! Beeilt euch, wir müssen los!!!!"   
  
  
  
Kai brummte und Ray wischte sich noch schnell die Tränen weg, bevor sie beide   
  
von Tyson hinter ihm hergezogen wurden.   
  
  
  
Die beiden wollten sich allerdings nicht ziehen lassen und rissen sich los, um   
  
gemeinsam runter in den Empfangssaal zu laufen.  
  
  
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 11: Abflug!  
  
-~*~-  
  
„Ich will ein Platz am Fenster!!" rief Tyson und Kenny verdrehte die Augen   
  
„Tyson das willst du immer!" Ray kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand da es immer   
  
das selbe war.   
  
Kai beobachtete ihn und lächelte in sich hinein. Er entschied das Ray viel hübscher   
  
aussah wenn er lachte. „Duuuu Rayyyyyy!!!! Sitzt du neben mir????" fragte Tyson   
  
und machte große Hundeaugen.   
  
Ray konnte diesen Augen wirklich nur schwer wiederstehen, doch bevor er nur   
  
etwas sagen konnte hatte Kai seine Hand schon gepackt und Tyson weggeschubst   
  
„Ray sitzt neben mir! Damit das klar ist!"   
  
Tyson wollte sich gerade beschweren, doch als er Kais Blick sah entschied er sich   
  
doch dafür die Klappe zu halten. Er was nicht wirklich auf Streit aus.   
  
---   
  
Der Flug verlief ruhig. Ray war eingeschlafen und hatte seinen Kopf auf Kais   
  
Schulter gelegt. Kai hielt währenddessen Rays Hand.   
  
Kenny hatte das alles nur mit einem wissenden Blick quotiert und er schien schon   
  
zu wissen, was sich da anbahnte. Dizzy schien derselben Meinung zu sein wie er   
  
selbst.  
  
Die anderen Beiden achteten nicht auf Ray und Kai, sondern spielten   
  
Gesellschaftsspiele um sich von dem langen Flug abzulenken.   
  
---  
  
Kai döste vor sich hin und dachte an die Versöhnung von eben. War es wirklich   
  
so gut sich wieder mit Ray zu vertragen und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert?   
  
Fragte er sich Beispielsweise.   
  
Er würde gerne mit Ray zusammensein aber was wenn sein Großvater davon   
  
erfuhr?   
  
Dieser hielt nichts von Homosexualität und würde ihm sicher verbieten weiterhin   
  
im Team der Bladebreaker zu sein! Kai wollte nicht mehr aus dem Team raus. Er   
  
hatte alle aus dem Team mittlerweile lieb gewonnen. Auch wenn er Tyson   
  
manchmal am liebsten das Genick brechen würde.   
  
Und was würde passieren wenn er aus diesem Team müsste? Er würde die ganze   
  
Zeit bei seinem Großvater leben und dieser würde ihn allerdings nun noch weniger   
  
akzeptieren als ohnehin schon.   
  
Manchmal fragte sich Kai sowieso was er ständig falsch machte, denn egal was   
  
er tat, in den Augen seines Großvaters, war das nicht gut genug.   
  
Mr. Dickinson trat in den Raum der wahrscheinlich vorne beim Pilot gewesen war.   
  
Das lenkte Kai von seinen Überlegungen ab „Jungs, wir sind gleich da!" lies er   
  
verkünden und Tyson und Max beendeten ihr Spiel. Kenny fuhr die völlig   
  
überarbeitete Dizzy runter und schnallte sich genauso wie die anderen beiden an.   
  
Kai drückte Rays Hand leicht „Ray....Ray aufwachen wir landen gleich." Flüsterte   
  
er leise und rüttelte Ray leicht wach. Dieser gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von   
  
sich und rieb sich die Augen. „Wir sind schon da?" fragte er leise und gähnte   
  
danach ausgiebig. Kai nickte nur und schnallte sich an, Ray tat es ihm gleich.   
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 12: Training vs. Faulenzen (Kai vs. Tyson ^_^)  
  
-~*~-  
  
„Oh!!!!! Wooooowwwww!!!!!" Tyson staunte nicht schlecht als er die Wolkenkratzer   
  
der New Yorker Innenstadt das erste mal sah. Kai verdrehte die Augen, doch auch   
  
ihn ließ der Anblick nicht kalt. Es war schon faszinierend wie hoch Häuser gebaut   
  
werden konnten.   
  
„Los Leute wir fahren mit dem Aufzug!!!!! Und zwar bis ganz oben!" Der   
  
hyperaktive Junge zerrte wie verrückt an Kennys Arm.   
  
„Aber Tyson wir müssen erst mal ins Hotel!" versuchte Mr. Dickinson Tyson von   
  
dem tollen Wolkenkratzer vor ihnen abzulenken. „Gibt's da auch einen Aufzug?"   
  
fragte Tyson neugierig und Max meinte das er's nicht rausfinden könnte wenn er   
  
nicht mitkommen würde.   
  
Tyson ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen sondern folgte den anderen fein und artig   
  
bis ins Hotel.   
  
Er war zwar ein bisschen enttäuscht das es nicht genauso groß war wie der   
  
Wolkenkratzer zuvor, doch er gab sich damit zufrieden und belagerte erst mal den   
  
Aufzug während die anderen die Schlüssel holen gingen und ihre Sachen in ihre   
  
Zimmer brachten.   
  
Nachdem dies geschehen war, versammelten sie sich alle im Zimmer von   
  
Mr. Dickinson um alles weitere zu besprechen.   
  
---  
  
„Aber ich will in diesen Wolkenkratzer und mit dem Aufzug fahren!" quengelte   
  
Tyson doch Kai blieb hart „Wir haben seit den Spanischen Championchips nicht   
  
mehr trainiert kannst du mir mal verraten wie du hier die Meisterschaft gewinnen   
  
willst ohne zu trainieren?"   
  
Max nickte „Genau Tyson! Kai hat dies mal vollkommen recht..." Kai warf Max   
  
einen Blick zu der sagte: Ich habe immer recht! Durch den Max sich aber nicht   
  
beirren ließ „...wir haben seit der Spanischen Meisterschaft keinen Kampf mehr   
  
gehabt Tyson und ich glaube nicht das die Gegner hier genauso einfach zu   
  
schlagen sein werden!"   
  
Rays Blick verdunkelte sich „Willst du damit sagen, dass das White Tiger Team   
  
nicht würdig ist zu kämpfen?" (Anm.: Das White Tiger Team war auch in Madrid!!) Maxs Kopf sank zwischen die Schultern und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Warum musste er auch immer in solche Fettnäpfchen treten?   
  
Kai beruhigte Ray „Nein so meinte er das nicht, Ray! Er sagte nur, dass Tyson   
  
das Turnier nicht so locker nehmen soll!" Ray entspannte sich sichtlich und   
  
lächelte nun wieder. Max entwich ein seufzen, und Kenny grinste.   
  
Tyson brummte grimmig. Er wollte unter allen umständen jetzt mit dem Aufzug   
  
fahren! „Gut wenn ich dich im Kampf besiege Kai, dann darf ich mit dem Aufzug   
  
fahren und ihr trainiert alleine ja?" Er setzte sein Gewinnergrinsen auf doch Kai   
  
erwiderte seinen Blick kalt, nickte aber.   
  
10 Minuten später in einer sich im Keller befindenden Beyarena des Hotels  
  
Kenny stellte sich an den Rand der Arena und würde den Kommentator für das   
  
Match spielen.   
  
Neben sich klappte er seinen Laptop auf und begrüßte Dizzy. „Dir auch einen   
  
guten Tag Kenny!"   
  
Dizzy gähnte und fragte dann „Wofür brauchst du mich, Chef?" Kenny seufzte   
  
und schüttelte den Kopf „Dieses mal für nichts besonderes. Kai und Tyson wollen   
  
gegeneinander antreten weil Tyson keine Lust hat zu trainieren Kai aber auf das   
  
Training besteht! Was meinst du Dizzy wer von den beiden hat die besseren   
  
Chancen?"   
  
Es blieb einen Moment still doch dann antwortete Dizzy endlich wo Kenny schon   
  
befürchtete sie würde gar nicht mehr antworten.   
  
„Nun Kenny, Kai hat sehr lange nicht gekämpft und Tyson ist ihm ein bisschen   
  
überlegen was die Kondition angeht. Doch ich denke das Kai das Match haushoch   
  
gewinnen wird."   
  
Kenny nickte, diese antwort hatte er erwartet. Er war gespannt ob Dizzy und er   
  
richtig oder falsch lagen. „Dizzy könntest du mir den Kampf vielleicht auch   
  
grafisch darstellen? Ich will wissen wie hoch Tysons Chancen zu gewinnen sind!"   
  
„Aber klar doch Chef!" Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Daten geladen waren, doch   
  
eigentlich sagten sie genau das aus was er und Dizzy schon prophezeit hatten. Er   
  
war gespannt auf den Kampf!   
  
„Wo bleibt dieses Weichei?! Will der sich drücken?!!!!" Tyson trat von einem Fuß   
  
auf den anderen.   
  
Kai war noch nicht aufgetaucht! Nur Max war zur Zeit hier und Kenny natürlich.   
  
Aber von seinem Herausforderer war nichts zu sehn. Auch Ray war nicht da. Wo   
  
die beiden wohl wieder steckten?  
  
---   
  
„Meinst du hier sind wir richtig?" Ray schlich hinter Kai her. Er hatte beschlossen   
  
erst einmal auf Distanz zu gehen da er nicht wieder von Kai verletzt werden wollte.   
  
Kai nickte zu einem Schild über der Tür vor der sie standen. Trainingsraum   
  
stand groß darauf. Ray kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf doch er war zu sehr damit   
  
beschäftigt gewesen auf Kais Hintern zu schauen als das er das Schild hätte   
  
bemerken können.   
  
Ray wollte gerade fragen warum sie den hier ständen und Kai nicht reinginge als   
  
dieser sich umdrehte. „Ray, sag mal hast du was dagegen heute Abend wieder bei   
  
mir zu übernachten? Ich würde sehr gerne das Problem von heute morgen aus der   
  
Welt schaffen."   
  
Kai hatte den Blick gesenkt gehabt doch jetzt schaute er in Rays Augen. Der   
  
schwarzhaarige konnte in dem entschlossen Blick sehen wie ernst Kai diese   
  
Angelegenheit war und so nickte er.   
  
Der blauhaarige lächelte erleichtert, da er hatte mit einer Absage rechnete. Kai   
  
wollte sich gerade umdrehen als „Unter einer Bedingung!" Ray sprach absolut   
  
ernst und Kai drehte sich etwas ängstlich blickend um.   
  
Ray lächelte, er mochte es Kai das der Reserve locken zu können. „Ich werde   
  
nicht..." er machte eine dramatische Pause, in der Kai aufhörte zu atmen   
  
„...diesen schrecklichen Schlafanzug anziehen!"   
  
Kai stieß seine ganze angehaltene Luft aus und verschluckte sich an seinem lachen   
  
und Ray lachte mit. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen und das, nicht nur für Ray.   
  
Kai verlor eine unglaublich schwere Last von seinen Schultern, er hatte sich bis   
  
eben wirklich mies gefühlt, da die ganze Zeit über diese angespannte Stimmung,   
  
zwischen ihm und Ray geherrscht hatte.  
  
Ray grinste, ging auf Kai zu und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange   
  
„Und wehe du verlierst! Dann gibt's eine Woche keinen Sex klar!" Kai errötete   
  
und Ray fing wieder an zu lachen.   
  
---  
  
So das wars mal wieder.... weiß aber noch nicht wann ich die nächsten Kapitel  
  
on stelle!  
  
Also cu  
  
Nagi Naoe 


	5. Kapitel 13 bis 15

-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 13: Kampf um Recht und Liebe  
  
-~*~-  
  
Dann betraten sie gemeinsam den Trainingsraum. Ray setzte sich neben Max auf   
  
die Zuschauerbank und Kai nahm Tyson gegenüber seinen Platz am Rand der   
  
Beyarena ein.   
  
„Na da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon du kneifst!" Tyson grinste hämisch und   
  
Kai warf ihm einen Blick zu der ihn wohl getötet hätte wäre es ihm möglich   
  
gewesen. „Ich kneife nicht!"   
  
Kenny beruhigte die beiden „Na, na jetzt beruhigt euch ihr beiden! Das könnt ihr   
  
nach dem Kampf noch ausmachen dann wenn wir nicht dabei sind und es nicht   
  
mitanhören müssen!"   
  
Tyson befestigte Dragoon an seinem Starter und ging in Position, Kai machte es   
  
ihm mit Dranzer nach. Kenny gab das Zeichen „Drei - Zwei - Eins Let it Rip!!" und   
  
schon sausten die Blades los.   
  
Dranzer blieb in der Mitte der Arena während Dragoon seine Bahnen am Rand der Arena drehte, um so einen seiner berüchtigten Stürme zu erzeugen. Dranzer ließ sich davon aber nicht sonderlich beeindrucken sondern Kreiselte immer noch in der Mitte.   
  
Kai hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen gehabt, jetzt als er sie öffnete   
  
erkannte man den Kampfgeist in ihnen.   
  
„Ich denke ich habe dir genug Zeit gelassen Tyson!" Tyson machte ein verwirrtes   
  
Gesicht „Was meinst du?" Der ältere lächelte gewinnend „Das ich den Kampf   
  
jetzt beenden werde! Das meine ich!"   
  
Er verschränkte die Arme „Los Dranzer! Angriff!!! Fire Arrow!" kaum hatte Kai   
  
das ausgesprochen erschien ein gleißend rotes Licht genau über Kais Blade, nur   
  
bei genauem hinsehen erkannte man einen Phönix in dessen Mitte.   
  
Und schon kurz darauf befand sich Tysons Blade nicht mehr in der Arena. Er hatte   
  
somit verloren!   
  
Tyson brach am Rand der Beyarena zusammen. „Och man! Das ist nicht fair!"   
  
Kai lächelte und zwinkerte Ray zu.   
  
Dieser erhob sich von der Bank und kam auf Kai zu „Ein toller Kampf Kai!"   
  
meinte er und schaute dann zu Tyson „Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion jetzt gelernt   
  
Tyson, ohne Fleiß kein Preis! Wir müssen auch dafür üben, damit wir gut im   
  
Beybladen sind."   
  
Tyson nickte von der anderen Seite aus „Ja, ihr habt ja recht!" gab er kleinlaut zu   
  
und ging dann mit Max in Richtung Ausgang.   
  
  
  
-~*~-   
  
Kapitel 14: Gespräche die, die Zukunft entscheiden!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Kai und Ray gingen im absoluten Stillschweigen nebeneinander zu Kais Zimmer.   
  
Ray nahm nachdem er sich versichert hatte das niemand sie sah vorsichtig Kais   
  
Hand. Kai warf ihm daraufhin einen warmen Blick zu und Ray wurde rot.   
  
An der Zimmertüre angekommen schloss Kai recht umständlich mit der linken   
  
Hand die Tür auf da er nicht Rays Hand loslassen wollte. Ray grinste als er Kais   
  
Bemühungen zusah.   
  
Kai zeigte seinen Gefühle nicht öffentlich doch durch solche Aktionen vermittelte   
  
er wie sehr er den anderen mochte.   
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie Kais Zimmer wo Ray sich auf das Bett setzte während Kai   
  
ihnen etwas zu trinken holte.   
  
Einige Minuten später saßen sie sich dann gegenüber. Ray sah seinen Freund   
  
auffordernd an doch Kai wusste nicht wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte.   
  
Na Toll! Jetzt hast du ihn hier und kannst mit ihm sprechen. Und was machst du?   
  
Schweigen! piepste die nervige stimme wieder. Kai ignorierte sie allerdings.   
  
„Ähm also ich..." er senkte den Blick, setzte wieder zum sprechen an doch   
  
irgendwie wollte es nicht gelingen.   
  
Nach einigem überlegen begann er schließlich „Also ich weiß nicht ganz...wo ich   
  
anfangen soll. Erst mal wollte ich mich noch mal bei dir entschuldigen...wegen   
  
heute morgen..." Kai schluckte und schaute in Rays Augen.   
  
Dieser nickte nur langsam „Ja das weiß ich doch!" Kai hob eine Augenbraue   
  
„Was...was willst du denn dann noch wissen?" fragte er leise. Ray senkte den   
  
Blick „Wie... wie es mit uns weitergehen soll, Kai! Ich... ich liebe dich!"   
  
Kai schaute zur Seite da er wusste, dass Ray ihn liebte. Doch waren seine Gefühle   
  
für den schwarzhaarigen Liebe oder Freundschaft? Und wie würde sein Großvater   
  
darauf reagieren, wenn er erfuhr dass sein Enkel schwul war?   
  
Ray nahm Kais Gesicht in beide Hände und drehte es so, dass Kai ihn anschauen   
  
musste. Kai horchte noch einmal tief in sich hinein, bevor er den Blick hob und   
  
sagte „Ich liebe dich auch!" Der schwarzhaarige fing an zu weinen.   
  
Kai zog ihn in eine Tiefe Umarmung und tröstete ihn. „Aber Ray... ich möchte, es   
  
geheim halten! Vor allem vor meinem Großvater! Er wird es nicht verstehen..."   
  
Ray nickte leicht und lächelte glücklich.   
  
-~*~-  
  
Kapitel 15: Liebesbrief! ^^  
  
-~*~-  
  
Er ging zu Kais Kommode zog ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift heraus und schrieb   
  
eine Weile dann faltete er den Brief und gab ihn Kai.   
  
Seine Tränen waren getrocknet und er war wieder so süß rot geworden. Und er   
  
lächelte so umwerfend, dass Kai sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt hätte.   
  
Erwartungsvoll schaute Ray Kai an und dieser öffnete den Brief und lass die   
  
wenigen Zeilen.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lieber Kai,   
  
Ich liebe dich über alles!   
  
Willst du mit mir gehen?   
  
Bitte kreuze an   
  
Ja Nein Vielleicht  
  
In Liebe dein Ray   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kai fing an zu lachen, er lachte so sehr, dass er sich die Tränen wegwischen musste.   
  
Solche Briefe schrieb man im ersten Schuljahr!!!!   
  
Ray grummelte, er mochte es nicht wenn Kai seinen Brief nicht ernst nahm. Er   
  
hatte Mariah mal erwischt, als sie einen geschrieben hatte und hatte es einfach,   
  
auch mal versuchen wollen. Warum also lachte Kai darüber, wenn er es Todernst   
  
meinte?   
  
„Sorry Ray, das ist zu süß von dir!" sagte Kai immer noch lachend. Er streckte die   
  
Hand aus und bat um den Stift den Ray fest umklammert hielt. Lächelnd reichte   
  
er ihn Kai und sah diesen erwartungsvoll an.   
  
Kai machte ein fettest Kreuz bei Ja und Ray fiel ihm um den Hals. Kurz darauf   
  
trennten sie sich aber wieder von einander.   
  
„Sag schon. Warum hast du gelacht?" wollte Ray grummelnd wissen „Die   
  
Mädchen schreiben auch solche Briefe!" Kai fing wieder an zu lachen und drückte   
  
Ray fester an sich. „Aber nicht in unseren Alten Ray!" erwiderte Kai und Ray   
  
errötete.   
  
Gab es für Liebesbriefe ein bestimmtes Alter? Er runzelte die Stirn. Nun ja, dann   
  
wusste er das für demnächst!   
  
Sie machten sich Bettfertig und kuschelten noch eine Weile und sprachen noch   
  
über das Team und ganz alltägliche Dinge. Und vor allem über das anstehende   
  
Turnier. Sie würden es nicht leicht haben. Es war wieder ein Monat her seit dem   
  
letzen Turnier in Madrid.   
  
Jetzt das Turnier in New York würde nicht einfach. Das White Tiger Team und   
  
die All Starz würden nicht so einfach zu schlagen sein. Und wer weiß auf welches   
  
Team sie noch treffen würden.  
  
Die unbekanntesten Teams waren die gefährlichsten, da kaum Daten vorhanden   
  
waren. Das könnte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden wenn sie nicht aufpassten. 


End file.
